


Who is the blonde, Detective?

by Indiprincess



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiprincess/pseuds/Indiprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot Sonny/Reader ficlet inspired by the 41 Witnesses episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is the blonde, Detective?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand alone Sonny/Reader ficlet inspired by the 41 Witnesses episode with the little dog that walked into Sonny's crime scene. (If the owner had not come for her and he brought her home to you.) This is not part of my Sonny/Reader series, but you can always imagine it's them if you like :) Thank you for reading and I do so hope you enjoy.

You hear Sonny's keys jingle in one of the many locks on the studio apartment you share with him. He had insisted on multiple locks for your safety. You run over to turn the rest to let him in, talking to him thru the door. "Sonny, I'm so glad you're home! And so early, you're never home so early." you start as you toss the door open, halfway to him for a kiss when you freeze as the sight of the smiling blonde in his arms catches you off guard. "Who is that?"

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here." He eyes you up and down, surprised that you are home early as well. "What did I tell you about opening the door until you made sure it was me?" His face is all seriousness.

You cut your eyes at that blonde in the pink sweater before flicking then back to him again. "I heard the locks turn, it had to be you." You fold your arms across your chest. "And I asked you who's the blonde?" You have not moved from the doorway to let him in, and you will not until you get some answers. You swear that blonde just smiled at you. She has got some nerve. And the nerve of Sonny Carisi, bringing her to the home you share.

He decides to let the lock issue drop for now, but he will lecture you on safety once again later. He throws on one of his best smiles, the one that gets him what he wants from you every time. You feel the anger that you are trying to hold on to slipping as soon as you see that smile. Shoot. You were doing so good too. "This is Dandelion." He pushes her toward you and you put your hands up to keep from touching her.

"How did you and Dandelion become acquainted?" You ask, leg kicked out and now tapping your foot. "Wait, Dandelion?"

"Yeah, Dandelion, you know, cause she's yellow." His cheeks go pink. "She was at a crime scene we were processing. I just couldn't leave her." The little blonde dog starts panting and wagging her tail. Her little eyes are bright and full of mischief, just like another pair of eyes you know. Little Miss Dandelion. She really does look like that should be her name, with that beautiful blonde fur of hers. Sonny still has her held out to you and you have yet to take her, and her little tongue kisses your nose. That icy demeanor you were affecting that had begun to slip? Well it’s no longer slipping. It’s completely melted like the spring runoff. 

"Does she have tags, a chip?"

"No, I checked."

"Oh you did. I see." you nod. "Dotting the T's and crossing the I's before you even came home. How studious of you to do your due diligence." You try to sound firm, but you take Dandelion from him and she gives you puppy breathed sloppy kisses and you move to let him in. She really is a cute thing, but with both of you working and him in school and studying for the bar now was not the best time.

"Babe, come on, don't be like that, you love animals." He knows you’re trying to be difficult.

"Indeed I do, I just wasn't expecting you to show up with one tonight. Who's going to take care of it?"

"We will."

"Oh we will?"

"Yes we will." He says in a manner indicating the topic was closed for discussion. Ha! Has he met you? "Look at that face. How could I leave her?" 

He is right, and he has won. Dandelion’s puppy breath and kisses have turned your traitorous heart to rubble and her wagging tail sweeps it away. You can’t believe how fast you caved, but your Sonny, his job is so hard on him, and if this little lady brings some brightness to that good heart of his, who are you to deny him that? "Well... I suppose not." You smile and Sonny kisses your face over and over as Dandelion does the same.

"Okay with the mushes you two." You laugh between kisses from the both of them and hand the little dog back to him. "You have to go get her some food, uh, a leash, poop bags, a toy and anything else you can think of." You tell him as you fill a small Pyrex bowl with water for her. "But hurry, dinner is almost ready."

"I already did." He smiles and pats his messenger bag and sets her down on the floor, watching her little body waddle around and sniff about the small studio. 

"Is that right? You were just so sure I would say yes you went and got all her supplies?"

"Yep." he says, still watching her. "Listen," he turns to you and gestures with his hands while he speaks. "She's a great dog, very mellow, very quiet, she listens real good, you won't even know she's here." He tells you and Dandelion immediately puts her head in your purse and roots.

"Okay. Well, I'll plate dinner while you get my birth control case out of her mouth." You are unable to keep in your laugh as you see him turn on his heel and chase after Dandelion, who is now batting the plastic pill container all over the floor. You aren’t quite sure you’ve ever seen him move so fast in his whole life.

****************************** ****************************** ****************

You and Dandelion come back upstairs after you having taken her for a walk and potty. You were eager to show Sonny that even though you blew him some attitude when he came in the door that you really didn't mind the sweet little dog and you weren't mad at him for bringing her home. Even though you wish he would have talked to you about it first, you understood how he couldn't just leave her, and that makes you love him all the more. His compassion is one of your favorite things about him. 

He's on the love seat with a couple of text books open, reading. You let Dandelion off her leash to waddle around and play with one of the five toys Sonny had let her pick out. You wash your hands and the few dishes from dinner and go to sit next to him and he pulls you down onto his lap.

"You really aren't mad at me, are you babe?" He brushes your hair behind your ear, and you are touched by the concern on his face.

"Nah. I was surprised and I wished that you had talked to me about it, but I understand." You put your forehead to his and whisper "I'm sorry I gave you a hard time. I love you, and I love that you couldn't leave her."

"I love you too sweetheart, and it's okay. I knew there was no way you were gonna say no. You are such a softie." He smiles and you laugh.

"Is that so?"

He pulls your lips to his and slips a hand under your shirt to caress your breasts. "Mmmhmmm. So soft." He whispers into your mouth and you laugh softly into his and push his hand away.

"Back to your homework." You say, standing up. He pulls you right back to his lap.

"Break time." He kisses your neck as his hand slips down the back of your jeans to grab a handful of your bottom that he loves so much.

"Sonny, you just got started. Is it really time for an hour break?"

"Three minute break, tops. That's all I need."

You let out the loudest laugh that rings even your own ears. "As tempting as that offer is..." You start and his mouth seizes your earlobe and silences your protests. He hears you gasp. You feel him smile. "Oh." You gulp. His one hand keeps massaging your bottom while the other hand toys with the button on your jeans. You hear your zipper being pulled down and you begin lifting yourself to try to meet his hand, seeking his touch on your most intimate area.

Suddenly both his hands and his mouth are gone, and your eyes fly open. You blink at him a million times over. "Sonny." You try and calm your heaving chest.

"You’re right babe, it's not break time yet." He informs you, teasingly tossing your words back at you. Your eyes narrow at his smile.

"Dominick Carisi Jr., if you value your life..." You begin and he bursts into laughter, no longer able to hold his serious expression or tone, which makes you join in the laughter with him.

"To the bed with you woman!" He orders and you squeal in delight as you bound off him and run to the bed, nearly tripping on your jeans that he had loosened as they fell off you. "Careful!" He calls out as you careen toward the bed you two share. Your apartment is so small he's right behind you, and as you hit your back his gives the jeans their final pull. He goes to lay on top of you and just as he does you pop up so fast you nearly knock heads and you let out a small cry of surprise and the force of you rising up nearly knocks him off his feet. "Jesus, what is it?"

"Dandelion is on the bed."

"So?"

"So I can't... you know... if she's up there."

"Well get her down."

You call to Dandelion and she doesn't move. You slap your hands on your legs and make kissy noises and "c'mere girl." and "c'mon Dandy." Nothing. She just stares at you. "I can't Sonny. You get her."

Sonny sighs and rolls his eyes teasingly, "Dandy huh?" smiling because you are already so in love she’s got a nickname, and he goes to pick up the small dog. "Come on girl." She rolls over to her back and he rubs her belly and the two of them give you looks that melt you. Apparently he's a sucker too. You should have known, after all he was the one who brought that sweet thing home.

"Hey Sonny, you know what's great?" You ask and he raises an eyebrow in response while scratching Dandy's belly. "Love seat sex!" You offer wide eyed and gesture at the love seat that you two just came from.

"Good old love seat sex. I like where your head's at babe." He says as you take him by the hand and pull him to the love seat, you digging your knees into the back, your hands gripping the top, getting yourself into position as his hands roam over you, settling, as before, beneath your t-shirt on your breasts and he kisses your neck once again to distraction. Well, almost.

"Sonny... Sonny..." You start again in a hushed tone.

"Hmm."

"Dandy’s watching us."

"So?" You hear the frustration in his voice.

"Sonny it's weirding me out." You say to him over your shoulder as you watch Dandelion lay on your bed looking at you two, chewing her toy. You feel his head fall against you in defeat and he lets out an annoyed cry. You turn to face him. "Floor sex?" You say with no confidence, almost positive he will not go for that one. Before you even have the whole two words out his head is already shaking no.

"No no no no no." He is adamant. "You remember what happened last time. That lousy throw rug of yours that you just had to have from that flea market, that thing gave me a rash on my ass for two weeks and your knees were raw." You cannot help but laugh at him.

"I do remember. I was the one putting your cortisone prescription on that rash." He smiles as you remind him of that.

"You weren't complaining then."

"I'm not complaining now." You smile and smack his bottom.

"Babe," Sonny says, an idea dawning on him. "How about shower sex?" That makes you laugh.

The only room with a door in your studio, so you were guaranteed your privacy from your new little buddy. You know you will get used to her eventually but you prefer your intimate moments one on one and eye contact only from your Sonny. That thought makes you laugh. “Shower sex it is!" You exclaim excitedly.

"Okay, you wait here, I'll go get the bathroom ready." You begin to protest and he silences it. "You made dinner tonight and walked the dog and are not upset with me for bringing her home, so let me go turn the hot water on and warm some towels. Just stay here and relax a minute babe, it won't take me long."

Sonny goes and picks up some dirty clothes they had lying in the bathroom, cleaning up the counter top as well, so that he has some space to light some candles. He gets some towels from the cupboard and puts them on the warming rack and clicks it on. He sprays some perfume in the air, wanting it to smell sultry and sexy, not like air freshener. He brushes his teeth and hair and peeks in the linen closet to see if there is anything he can add to the shower like bath salts or rose petals or something women have, but sees nothing. This will work. The bathroom looks 100 times better than when he came in now that he's got it all picked up and some candles lit. He opens the door and lets some heat escape their tiny bathroom. He sees the clock. That chore had taken him longer than he thought. He takes his clothes off and tosses them in the hamper before leaving the bathroom to go get you in all his glory. 

He rounds the corner and draws up short. You’re sound asleep on the bed with Dandelion curled in your arms. He smiles in spite of himself and turns around to shut the shower off and blow out the candles in the bathroom. He clicks off the towel warmer and slips in bed behind you, and draws up as close to the two of you as he can. He leans over and pats Dandy's head and kisses your temple and lays down. Onto a squeaky toy. You pop up like toast from the toaster as Dandy lets out a yipping bark. "Shower sex! I'm ready!" You yell out, startled and groggy.

He laughs quietly and pulls you to him and stretches his arm out for you to use as a pillow. You and Dandy curl up in those arms of his, and he thinks his heart may burst from all the love and happiness he feels. Almost everything he's ever wanted is lying in his arms right now, his little spoon and their new littlest spoon. "Shhh. Go back to sleep babe. There’s always tomorrow." He whispers and holds your dozing figure tight against him. "And we’ve got the rest of our lives sweetheart."


End file.
